


The Luckiest

by Pizza_Of_My_Eye



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Chris Redfield deserves a happy ending, F/M, Intense Sex, Overstimulation, Shower Sex, This kinda got away from me, Welcome Home Sex, blowjob, newlyweds, thigh riding, trusting healthy relationship, utterly shameless, wait...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Of_My_Eye/pseuds/Pizza_Of_My_Eye
Summary: After work tears him away from your honeymoon, Chris surprises you by coming home early.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. Homecoming

It was a beautiful night and you had the windows open to enjoy the sweet, fragrant breeze as it carried the scent of night-blooming jasmine into your new living room. You had just spent the better part of an hour covering the carpet with a tarp and methodically taping off the trim, getting ready to paint the boring eggshell white walls a more vibrant turquoise. As an artist, there was something soothing to the actions, to even just the intent to paint, to transform your surroundings into something brighter. It was a balm to your frazzled mental state.

It had been a stressful day to say the least, overseeing the movers and contractors while juggling phone calls from your day job and trying to keep the dogs calm in a brand new environment. It was made all the more worse by the obvious, looming absence of your newly pronounced husband. He was originally supposed to be there to help with the move, but now it looked like the same incident that him cutting your honeymoon short was likely to extend into another week. 

You were disappointed of course, but not exactly surprised. You knew what you were signing up for when you agreed to marry the BSAA Captain, but it didn’t stop you from wishing that the man could take at least one well earned vacation without it being interrupted by bio-terrorism.

At least with Chris being away for a while, you had some time to make the new house feel a little more homey before he got back. As of now, you had only managed to unpack the essentials, a few kitchen boxes, some stuff from the master bathroom, and some sheets for the bed. The house itself was still a maze of bare walls, moving boxes, plastic wrapped furniture (unfortunately including your bed frame) and stray bubble wrap.

That, along with the usual worry-induced insomnia that always gripped you when Chris was called away on an extended mission, led to you setting up to paint at 8 o’clock at night. 

You had decided to make a night of it, cracking open a cheap bottle of wine, the only one you had that was twist-off since you had no earthly idea where your bottle opener was hiding in the mess of boxes, and dragging out the old boombox to keep you company. You popped in one of the mix CD’s you made back in college and cranked the music up just loud enough to avoid pissing off your new neighbors. 

About an hour into painting, you were half tipsy and partially covered in paint, but you were actually having fun and had managed to make decent progress, completing two of the four walls. Your first CD of the night ended, so you took another swig of wine straight from the bottle and selected a new one. 

As a new song played and you picked the paint roller back up, your two dogs started barking from where they were sequestered in the other room. You didn’t think much of it since they had been outside recently and been going off at every little noise all day, still not quite comfortable in their strange environment. You knew the doors were all locked and bolted, so you just let them get it out of their system and went back to work with a shrug. 

A decision you’d come to regret when you soon felt a hand on your shoulder. 

You shrieked and spun around, brandishing the paint roller as a makeshift weapon. The intruder dodged at the last second, narrowly avoiding a bright splat of turquoise across the chest. Your heart beating wildly, your legs almost gave out when you recognized the man standing in your living room. 

“Easy there,” came your husband’s familiar rumbling voice, his hands outstretched towards you like he was trying to approach a particularly feisty feral cat. 

“God, Chris! You scared the shit outta me,” you dropped the roller, not bothering to look where it landed, and launched yourself into his waiting arms. 

He laughed, catching you and lifting you off your feet. “Baby, you are covered in paint!”

“I don’t care. You’re home,” you said into his neck, your body relaxing for the first time in days as you inhaled his scent. He was still wearing his travel-rumpled uniform and probably hadn’t showered in days, but you didn’t mind. He was alive and back where he belonged, that was all that mattered. 

“Mmm yes I am. I like what you’ve done with the place,” he quipped, craning his neck around you to survey the half-painted, mostly empty living room. The only furniture that had made it in so far was the sectional couch, still covered in plastic to protect it from any stray paint. You had also set-up a lopsided ‘table’ out of boxes to hold your boombox and half empty wine bottle. It was a far cry from the clean, perfect household you had planned on welcoming him home too. 

“Hey,” you whined, shimmying back down to your feet and pulling away to put your hands on your hips. “Don’t mock the process. I’ve been working my butt off to-” 

“I hope not,” Chris interrupted, reaching around and groping your ass through your shorts. 

You laughed and smacked him in the chest. “You’re a real comedian tonight, huh?” 

He bent down and kissed you, and you lost yourself in the feeling for a moment. “I’m anything you want me to be, baby.”

You hummed and wrapped your arms around his neck, letting him pick you back up and going limp in his arms. His lips found your neck and started to leave a series of soft, wet kisses from your jawline to your collarbone. You sighed contentedly. “I just want you to be Chris. I missed him.”

“He missed you too.”

Chris took a deep breath, the action making his chest press even more firmly against yours. This was what he loved most about coming home, even back when home was your old cramped apartment. Being able to leave Captain Redfield and the BSAA and whatever horrors he had faced in the field behind, and just be Chris again. Wrapped in your arms, everything was simple. He was just yours. Your _husband_. He wondered if that would ever get old, and hoped to god it didn’t. 

Fingers playing with the short hair on the nape of his neck, you pulled back so you could see his face. “You need anything, hun? We don’t actually have any food yet, but I could order something. There are a few places nearby that should still be open.”

Chris shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. This,” he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours again, his arms tightening around you. “This is everything I need.”

You felt your heart clench and used your hands on his neck to bring him back down for another, deeper kiss. He hummed, coaxing you to open your lips so he could slip his tongue in to tangle with yours. A rush of heat whooshed down between your legs.

“I need you too,” you breathed after separating for air. Chris’ eyes went dark.

“I know, baby. Let me take care of you.” Two strong hands cupped your ass and hoisted you up higher until you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. He turned and headed for the wrapped-up couch. “My poor wife, I promised her she wouldn’t be able to walk after our honeymoon and didn’t come through. I need to make it to you, don’t I?”

A sudden surge of arousal stole your voice and you could only nod as Chris sat down on the arm of the couch. He moved you effortlessly until you were settled, straddling one of his muscular thighs. You could feel the heat from his body through your flimsy gym shorts and didn’t bother to hold back a moan. 

“You’re so pretty like this, dressed down, no make-up, paint in your hair.” He reached up and tugged at some strands of your ponytail that must have gotten in the way while you worked. You smiled sheepishly. “And I gotta be the luckiest person in the world to be the one to come home to you.”

You felt flushed at his words. “I love you so much.”

Chris kissed you as a response and you got the message as clearly as if he had spoken it. You felt his adoration in the way his hands roamed your body, caressing you gently and finding all the familiar spots that made you shiver. Your own hands shot out to his shoulders, anchoring yourself as the fire he was building inside of you slowly began to ramp up. 

Desperate for more, you rocked forward as he continued to kiss you, making you gasp against his mouth as the movement dragged your core against his leg, your underwear and shorts putting delicious pressure on your clit. Chris swore, using his hands to guide your hips into moving again and again until your body took over and you started to ride him in earnest. 

“Can I take this off, baby?” Chris tugged at the old, over-sized shirt you threw on before you started painting. Once again, all you could do was nod, your focus split between him and your approaching orgasm. Warm hands trailed up your body after the fabric as he slowly, deliberately rolled it up and over your head. 

“This too?” He asked, fingers hooked into the band of your sports bra. “You wanna let me kiss your beautiful breasts while you ride my thigh?”

“Oh god, Chris,” you panted, throwing your head back. You were getting _close_. 

He squeezed you through your bra and your hips stuttered from the added pleasure. “That a yes? Come on, let me hear it.”

“Yes,” you nearly screamed and he wasted no time in sending the restrictive garment flying across the room to join your shirt. 

Your skin was hot, but his tongue was hotter as he bent to give much needed attention to your sensitive breasts. He licked and kissed your skin, skimming the edge of your nipples, not quite giving you enough to send you over the edge. 

You whimpered. “Chris.”

“I got you, baby.” Finally, he took one of your nipples into his mouth as one of his hands snaked down the front of your shorts. Deft fingers pushed inside you, his thumb finding your clit and rubbing it relentlessly. 

Now riding his hand, your legs turning to jello as your climax built. “Fuck,” you shouted.

“That’s it. You’re so wet for me, my little wife. I want to see you come. Can you do that for me, baby?" He asked, his breath ghosting across your skin as he rambled. He switched sides and pulled your neglected nipple into his mouth, teeth scraping the overly sensitive flesh.

The sweet burst of pain sent you careening over the edge, your whole body shaking as your orgasm hit you. Your mouth dropped open, a scream caught in your throat as he finger fucked you through the aftershocks until you were so overly sensitive that your body squirmed involuntarily away from his hand. 

"God, you're perfect." He carefully gathered your still trembling body into his arms and cradled you close to his chest. The soothing thud of his heart beat helped you come back to earth as you buried your too hot face in his shirt. Chris rubbed your back, fingers tracing little circles that left goosebumps on your skin.

"Mmm that feels nice," you almost purred.

You stayed cuddled together like that for a long while, both of you reluctant to move or speak, not wanting to break the quiet, loving spell that had fallen. For the first time since you moved in, the new house felt full. Like home. 

Then a loud bark from one of the dogs made you jump. Chris laughed and you relished being close enough to feel it rumble through his chest. "I guess I better go say hi to Dumb and Dumber." 

"Don't be mean," you scolded. "Poor things missed you too. I mean, I came back from our trip without you, then packed up all our stuff and moved to a completely different place. They probably thought they'd never see you again."

"Then I better not keep them waiting." When he started to stand, you made to get up too, but Chris shook his head and gently transferred you from his lap to the couch. "You stay, I'll go let them outside. I need a cigarette anyway."

You frowned. Chris had quit smoking back when you first started dating, however he had taken it back up this year and you hated it. Mostly because you knew it was due to stress from his job and he refused to talk to you about it. But he had only just gotten home and you wanted this blissful moment to last as long as possible. You bit your tongue and saved the usual argument for another day. "Don't be too long."

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you tonight yet." He pressed a quick kiss to your forehead and walked off. You couldn't help but laugh at the sound of him greeting the dogs from the other room. Chris had been against getting a pet at first, putting on a stern face and relenting only when you dragged him to the shelter and placed an adorable, wiggly puppy in his over-sized arms. You left that day with two and he'd been a huge softie for the pair ever since.

A similar story to when you first started dating, you mused as you laid out on the couch, the plastic sticking uncomfortably to your bare skin, but you couldn't muster up the energy to move. You also had to wear Chris down with your unbearable cuteness before he brought you home. When you had first met him, he had done little else in your presence but smoke cigarettes and brood.

You must have dozed off in your post-orgasm haze because the next thing you knew, your husband was gently shaking you awake. You stretched out languidly and moaned as some of your joints popped. 

"I can carry you up to bed if you want."

You shook your head and grinned up at him. "Just resting up for round two." 

"Oh really?" Chris helped you up and spun you back in his arms. You pressed yourself up against him and the rough fabric of his uniform felt amazing against your bare chest. 

"Of course. Why don't you go upstairs and start the shower? I need to put the paint up for tomorrow, but I'll join you."

"You saying I stink?" You squealed as he tickled your sides with the accusation. After a moment of enjoying the torture, he let you wrestle his hands away and place them on your hips. 

“No,” you replied, hopping up on your tip-toes to peck his lips. "I'm saying I want you wet and naked and completely at my mercy."

Chris growled, pulling you back into a kiss. His teeth grazed your bottom lip. “Yes, ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two... and three?

The master bathroom was what originally made you fall in love with the new house. It was huge and open, the kind you used to fantasize about when you would bang your elbow on the tiled wall every time you took a shower at your old apartment. It was technically two rooms, one for the toilet and linen cupboard, and the other housing the large walk-in shower and over-sized bathtub, both of which were more than big enough to accommodate both you and Chris comfortably.

It had been the first thing that crossed your mind when the realtor showed you the room, and you had to excuse yourself for a moment until you could get the image of your then fiance fucking you up against the shower wall out of your head. 

Chris, of course, teased you relentlessly about it on the drive on home. Until you shut him by giving him a preview of your fantasy later that night. 

He insisted on making an offer on the house the next morning. 

Now, there you were, finally a married woman, standing topless in your mostly empty bedroom while you could hear the sounds of your husband showering in the exact location of that fantasy, and you were almost too excited to move. You took a deep breath and discarded your shorts and underwear, tossing them into the careless pile that Chris had left his own clothes. He called out for you when you opened the door and finally stepped inside the already steamy room. 

“I’m starting to feel a little lonely in here all by myself.” 

You laughed. “Poor baby, I’ll be right there.” You paused in front of the mirror for a second to take your hair down, noting that you did indeed get paint in it as well as various other places on your body. You were a complete mess, but your heart clenched as you realized Chris was so enamored with you that he either didn’t notice or didn’t _care_. 

The boost of confidence put an extra sway to your hips as you walked to shower door and opened it. Chris’ eyes darkened when you climbed inside. 

“God, look at you, come here,” he beckoned, drawing you into his arms and under the warm spray of the shower head. You draped your arms around his neck, finding his skin slick with soap.

“Look at _you_ ,” you responded, moving your body against the impressive erection that now pressed against the softness of your belly. “Someone’s excited.”

"You kidding me? I've been hard since I came home to find you covered in paint and shaking your ass to that godawful music." Chris ran his hands down your back and took two handfuls of your ass, groaning as he kneaded your flesh. 

You scoffed, but it lacked any real ire. His hands on your body felt too good. "Excuse me, but Ace of Base is a treasure and I will fight you."

“Oh yeah, you think you can take me?” He waggled his eyebrows at you and flexed his chest muscles. You snorted.

“Mmmhmm, I fight dirty.” To punctuate your point, you leaned forward onto your toes and bit into the thick tendon on his neck. The hands on your ass tightened, and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. 

“Shit - I know you do, baby.”

“Only for you,” you whispered against his wet skin. Assisted by the water, you wedged your hand between your bodies and wrapped your fingers around his cock. His hips jerked forward as you moved your slippery hand up and down, applying just enough pressure to tease.

“Fuck.” He slumped forward, resting his head heavily on your shoulder. He was so tense you could practically feel his muscles vibrating. 

You pressed a soothing kiss against his neck. “Shhh it’s my turn to take care of you now.”

Abruptly, you sank to your knees and Chris groaned, his hands traveling up your body as you went down and settling in your messy hair. His cock jumped as you looked up at him through your lashes, his body shielding you from the brunt of the shower spray. 

“I tell you lately that I’m a lucky man?” He asked as he swept your hair back from your face to get a better look at you.

“You may have mentioned it.” You leaned forward and drew his tip ever so slightly inside your mouth. He swore under his breath and gripped your shoulders. 

“Fuck, I uh, I should um probably mention it again, just so it’s clear then. Goddammit,” he groaned through gritted teeth as you started to explore his shaft with your tongue. 

You felt a sudden, familiar rush at turning such a strong, powerful man into a babbling mess. Fighting a smile, you wrapped your lips over your teeth and took him in deep. His shout echoed against the tiled walls. 

Going down on Chris had always been akin to a religious experience to you. It was primal, sure, but beautiful too, the trust and vulnerability behind the action. He wasn’t a man to lose control easily, but when you were on your knees for him, he damn near always did. Shaking and swearing and clawing at you while you worked him in your mouth. At this point, you knew his body just as well as you knew your own, and nothing felt more natural than using that knowledge to make him come undone. 

“God, you’re so p-pretty down there, baby. M-makin’ me feel so good,” he moaned, using an unsteady hand to tangle in your hair and gently urge you to move faster. You obliged, humming around him and relaxing your throat to take him even deeper, your eyes watering from the effort. 

Chris was thick enough to make your jaw ache during longer sessions, but luckily for you, he was already on the edge. You brought your hand up to massage his balls while you gradually increased your speed, letting the fingers of your other hand dig into the firm flesh of his ass. 

“Fuck, baby, _please_... I’m gonna come. Can I come in your pretty little mouth?” His deep voice sounded ruined, and it brought a whoosh of heat straight to your core. 

You nodded as best you could, and moaned in encouragement. Looking up at his face, you saw his eyes were squeezed shut, his jaw clenched, his neck and chest a beautiful shade of red. You wished you could capture this moment, while he dangled so deliciously on the precipice, so you could take it out on those lonely nights when his work called him away. He was perfect like this. 

Then, the fingers in your hair tightened, the sensation just skirting the edge of pain. You shifted your concentration back on his cock, focusing on the head now, increasing suction until Chris shouted your name and finally released in thick spurts on your tongue. You swallowed it easily with him still in your mouth, the motion making his entire body tremble. 

“I am the luckiest person alive,” Chris panted, as you carefully pulled away. He caught your chin and tilted your face so he could meet your eyes. “I love you.”

You beamed up at him. “I love you too.” 

He hummed in contentment. As he trailed his fingers aimlessly through your wet hair, you leaned forward and pressed a line of kisses from one of his hip bones across his belly to the other. He shuddered, his warm skin oversensitive. 

Laughing, you reached your arms up and Chris immediately got the hint, helping you up in one smooth motion. Once you were back on your feet, he brought you in for a kiss, sliding his tongue past your lips as you opened for him. 

“I love you,” he whispered against your lips. 

You patted his scruffy cheek. “Mmhm you mentioned that already, babe.” 

“I think you may have sucked my brain out,” he groaned. 

You laughed, breaking away and side stepping him so you could better reach the shower spray. The hot water would likely be running out soon, and you still desperately needed to wash your hair. Instead of getting out and toweling off, Chris settled himself heavily down on the teak shower stool, his eyes never leaving your body. 

As you started to soak your hair, you asked him - “Expecting a show?”

Chris shook his head. “I just like watching you.”

It was intensely intimate, washing yourself while he watched. Something as routine and boring as lathering shampoo felt so much heavier when you could feel his eyes on your skin, tracking every movement. It was exhilarating. 

Unfortunately, the hot water cut out in the middle of rinsing the conditioner. Your skin broke out in goosebumps as the warm water gradually turned arctic. “Fuck,” you muttered, angling and contorting your body in an attempt to only have you hair under the spray. Your loving husband laughed at you. 

“Want me to see if I can turn the water heater back on?” he asked once he finished. 

“Nah, I got the paint out of my hair. I’ll take a more thorough shower tomorrow.” Finally managing to rinse completely, you turned off the shower. You were shivering as you turned back to face Chris. 

“Come here, let me warm you back up.” He patted his thighs, drawing your eyes towards his groin. He was hard again and the sight made your knees feel like overcooked noodles. 

“Already?” You asked, closing the short distance and sitting on his lap, letting your legs frame his hips. You took a hold of his cock with your cold hands and he hissed through his teeth. 

“Your fault,” he growled into your neck before sucking deeply on the sensitive skin there. He was sure to leave a bruise and the thought of meeting the contractors tomorrow with his mark on your neck thrilled you. 

Chris’ warm, strong arms encircled you, bringing you in against his chest, and the contrast against your own cool skin was heavenly. You moaned and your grip on his cock tightened as you worked him up and down, tilting your hips so you could rub his tip against your swollen clit. His entire body tensed beneath you. 

“God, that feels good, baby. I want to fuck you so bad.” He snaked a hand between you and brushed yours away, taking his cock and rubbing it against you himself. You gasped as he moved down from your clit and pressed in, just barely penetrating you. 

“Chris, _please._ ” You didn’t have much leverage from your position, your feet unable to reach the floor, but that didn’t matter. He seized your ass in both hands and moved you himself, picking you up and guiding you down onto his cock. You inhaled sharply as he filled you. 

“Fuck, I missed this, missed you. I’m never leaving again, from now on my only job is to fuck you.” You knew it was just the moment talking, that Chris wasn’t really going to suddenly quit the BSAA, but the thought still warmed you. You loved that he dedicated his life to saving and protecting others, but the selfish part of you wanted nothing more than to keep him safe and by your side at all times. 

You gripped his arms, feeling the muscles contract and release as he continued to bounce you up and down. You were still sensitive from your intense orgasm on the couch and that, coupled with how ridiculously turned you were from giving him a blowjob and the rest of your shower, had you already on edge, almost embarrassingly fast. 

“Please, don’t stop,” you urged, closing your eyes and resting your forehead against his shoulder. Chris responded by increasing his pace, lifting his hips to meet yours now, and forcing little gasps to leave your lips. 

“You gonna come for me? I can feel how tight you’re getting, baby. Fuck, you squeeze me so good,” he panted, turning his head to kiss your exposed neck. 

It only took a few more thrust before your second orgasm of the night hit you. You wailed and threw your head back, your body seizing and writhing in Chris’ grip as he continued to move and thrust up into you, prolonging the intense climax. It was too much. Too _good_. You were simultaneously fighting him to get away and trying to pull him impossibly closer, one hand flying to the back of his head to press his face to your chest and the other grappling with his fingers on your ass, desperate to get him to stop or slow. 

Chris refused, knowing your body well enough to know that if he kept it up and you submitted, he could get you to come again. So, he shushed you, trailed loving kisses across your chest and breasts, and held on tight as you thrashed, until finally you slumped forward against him with a whimper. 

“That’s it, that’s my good girl. I’ve got you, baby. Relax for me.” His voice was calm and soothing, and you latched onto it like a beacon in a storm while he used his body to overwhelm yours. You took a few huge, lungfuls of air and tried to focus on submitting to the insane pleasure instead of fighting it. Your entire being was trembling as something wild built inside you. 

“Think you can come for me again, beautiful? You feel too good, I don’t think I can last.” Chris’ arms were shaking now, but he somehow kept going, relentlessly pounding you on his cock. You could do little other than whine into his neck and try to keep a tenuous grip on your sanity. 

When the final orgasm hit you, you didn’t black out, though it felt close. Your vision tunneled and you were hyper aware of the sound of your own frenetic breath and the involuntary spasms in your muscles, but it was if they were happening to someone else. For a blissful moment, you were outside your body witnessing your own ecstasy, before the powerful wave finally crested and slammed you back. 

You screamed _something_ , whether his name or a curse or some utter nonsense you had no idea. Distantly, you were aware of Chris answering, shouting your name as he stilled. His hands dropped you full on his lap, bringing his cock impossibly deep as he came hot and wet inside you. Tears sprung at the corners of your eyes. 

“Chris,” you sobbed, chest heaving. The physical release had triggered a mental one as well, and all that stress and worry that had been weighing you down while he was away left you in a rush. The _relief_ was palpable. 

He brought two shaky hands up to your face and you felt him place a series of sweet, brief kisses to your face. After a long, gentle kiss against your lips, he spoke. “Look at me, baby.”

You hadn’t even been aware that you had closed them again, and you opened eyes to see your husband looking at you with so much love and adoration that it brought on another wave of tears. He laughed softly and wiped them away as they fell. “I take it you needed that as badly as I did?” 

You could only nod and bury your face against his chest. Chris wrapped his arms securely around you, groaning as you shifted slightly, his softening cock still warm inside you. Selfishly, you wanted to keep him there all night, but you knew that the contact would soon swing from oversensitive to painful for him, so you relaxed your inner muscles and let him slip himself out. 

Chris held you for a long moment, stroking your hair and whispering honey sweet words to you as you both calmed your heart rates. It wasn’t until you started shivering again, your skin and hair still wet, that he finally stirred, turning the shower back on to clean you both up before wrapping you up in a fuzzy, warm towel. 

Your legs were still wobbly, so you kept your arms locked around his neck while he dried you both off. “How long do I have you to myself this time?” you asked, enjoying the feeling of the soft towel against your tender skin. 

“Barring another incident, I am officially on leave for the rest of the month. Plenty of time for you to get sick of me, I’m sure.” With that, Chris ditched the towels on the floor and stooped, scoping you up and onto one shoulder. 

You squealed at the sudden shift in altitude. “What are you doing?!”

Chris playfully slapped your ass, walking into the sparsely furnished bedroom. “Taking my wife to bed.” 

You giggled as he tossed you gently onto the mattress. Even without the bed-frame, the memory foam cradled your body perfectly, magnifying your boneless exhaustion. With heavy eyes, you watched Chris turn off the lights and close the door, before joining you and drawing you into his arms. 

You hummed as he kissed you. “You’re wrong though.”

“About what?” he asked around a yawn. He was starting to doze almost immediately, no longer able to fight his dopamine-flooded brain and the warm security of having you snuggled, naked in his arms. 

“I’ll never get enough of you,” you’re able to respond as you both nod off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this got intense. I hope you all still enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and for being patient between uploads.

**Author's Note:**

> A second part is coming very soon, so keep your eyes peeled my friends!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. I'm blown away that some of you'll actually like what I write. If you want to pop over and say hello, I'm swampofiniquity on tumblr.


End file.
